Wild Hunt
by Niras91
Summary: „Let me check again. All my clothes are packed. Check. My Notebooks for school and the important stuff for insurances are packed, too. Check. The apartment is already rented and paid for. Check. My goodbyes are said, my friends still asleep from the party. Check. My presents are in the trunk. The Taxi is already waiting downstairs and all that is left…


**One small pet project of mine. It is more to relieve stress at the moment and to do something against my writers block...**

 **Mother and a Mate will be continued soon, don`t worry!**

 **So, this is just a small prologue and it will start in SEASON 0 and then i will go through the series and/or manga^^**

 **Comments?**

 **Also, i am currently working with my little sister on a HP fanfiction, currently the first chapter is only in German, but i am thinking about translating it. If someone was keen to read about that, i mean.**

* * *

„Let me check again. All my clothes are packed. Check. My Notebooks for school and the important stuff for insurances are packed, too. Check. The apartment is already rented and paid for. Check. My goodbyes are said, my friends still asleep from the party. Check. My presents are in the trunk. The Taxi is already waiting downstairs and all that is left… All that is left to close this door, walk out of here and to start anew without my family and my friends…" I stared at my hand, which held the key, my old home key. The key which held so many memories, so many good, but even more bad ones since a few weeks. With slow steps I left the room, pulled the door behind me closed after one last sweeping look around. The apartment was clean, not a single particle of dust left, all windows were closed, the water shut down, the electronics that were left were unplugged.

I sighed and closed the door, for the last time, turned the old key. The door clicked shut. My hand stroked over the wooden doorframe.

The Taxi downstairs on the street honked three times, calling my lazy ass down to drive to the airport, to leave Germany and begin anew in a land far, far away. Grabbing the big trunk and heaving it down the stairs just cost me a few minutes, although the trunk and I nearly fell down, all four sets of stairs and that wouldn`t have been so pleasant, I think.

Without so much as a glance back I sat down in the yellow Taxi, my trunk right next to me. The car drove off and I could only imagine the old house getting smaller and smaller behind me, till we drove around a curve and then, it would be all gone. My family, or the rest which was still outside of Prison, my big brother, who was now already in Ireland, my grandma, who gave me the money and the ticket to my new home, my grandfather, who gifted me a fucking cookbook, because of my lacking skills. And my best friend, who gave me her favorite card, she would also be gone now. I was now alone, all alone in a world that threw me off, that had tried to crush me, but it hadn`t succeeded and now I had a new chance, a chance away from all this drama.

And I would take all I got and I would make my own way!

* * *

I had over an hour before boarding my plane, so I had pulled out my laptop to check my emails one last time before flying off. For a few months now, I was writing with a boy from Japan, precisely from Domino City. We both had signed up for a mail-exchange-program and were put together as a writing pair. He was a very nice boy, shy but supportive and his favorite theme to talk about was his grandfather and the games-shop and the card-game he loved to play. He recently talked about a big, Egyptian puzzle his grandfather got him and that he tried to solve for more than two months now. He was also the one who suggested that I move to Japan. He didn`t knew what happened here, just that I really wanted to go away.

And I really got another email from him.

 _Hey there!_

 _You are really coming now, aren't you?_

 _I am happy about that! Not, that you have to move out from your old home, but that I finally get to meet you in person! My grandfather and I will walk you around and show you the town, so you know where to go for shopping and for school and… I don't even know what else we can show you._

 _You wrote, that you have to buy your furniture new? Well, that sucks. I can take a look around in some shops, look for something usable for your apartment. I still can`t wrap my head around that you will live on your own. Do you know your address yet? Last time you talked about three different options to live, but now you just have to have an apartment, or else you would have to live in a hostel for the time being!_

 _Ah! I nearly forgot!_

 _I told you about Joey, the bully who always tried to push me around? You see, we are friends now! I protected him from an even greater bully and now, he sits with me and I think he will be a good friend. Don`t roll your eyes at me, missy! I know you are doing it just now!_

 _Tea and Tristan are also now in my group of friends and I am really happy. Now I am not alone anymore and when you are here, you will be my friend too! I mean, that I will know you, better than now and just through emails. I really want to meet you face to face, although the picture you sent is really pretty._

 _And you don`t have to bring me a present, you know? It would be fine without one, too!_

 _I have to go now, school is waiting! I am so excited! I don`t want to go, but grandpa will have my hide if I don`t go!_

 _Oh, I also succeeded in putting my puzzle together! It looks like a pyramid, on its head! I feel great that I have it finished!_

 _I am sorry that I can`t meet you at the airport tomorrow, but your plane will land when I am in my third period. Hope it isn`t too boring all these long hours in a plane._

 _Have to go now._

 _Hope to see you soon,_

 _Yugi._

I couldn`t help myself, I just had to smile. He was just so nice to me, even though we never met in person. I mean, till today or tomorrow when he and his grandfather would show me the city. Tomorrow would be a Saturday, maybe this would be a good day to walk around town. And I hadn`t written him about my apartment? Well, I would have to do better than that, so much was clear.

I looked at my watch, I still had over forty minutes to write an email back to it really was a shame that I would have to wait till later today or till tomorrow to just hug my friend for the first time.

 _Hi Yugi!_

 _Yes, I will land later, tomorrow in your time frame. I don`t really know how many hours or time barriers I will let behind me. To think that I will set my feet on Japanese ground for the first time in my life and that I will live here. My applications are already cleared and I will even go to school the next Monday, even if I think that this is a bit too early. Or maybe just for me._

 _I really didn't tell you about my apartment? Well, I am sorry about that, maybe I just forgot it after all the stress I had with the government. I found a small apartment, nearly half an hour from school in a quiet section of town. It has three rooms, a kitchen, a bigger bathroom and even a balcony! Obviously one of the rooms will become my bedroom and another I will make into a living room, but I have really no idea what to do with the last room. Maybe a work room, or a library or even a guestroom, I have no clue!_

 _I am so grateful that your trouble with Joey is finally over, although I really can`t understand why he acts that way now, even if you protected him. But I will have to see for myself to understand that, right?_

 _And I promised you I would bring you a few presents. And I have them with me. The limited edition booster packs! The ones that were only released in different editions in every country! I even got us a few from Ireland, England and even from Denmark. XD_

 _I hope I have enough to build my own deck, finally. I was feeling very down when you told me that nobody played Magic-The Gathering in Japan. Naturally I have my old deck with me, just for memories. My best friend, Inga, I told you about her, gave me her favorite card from one of her own boosters. I hope I can use it, so she will be with me in everything I do. But you already promised to help me built it, so I have no worries._

 _I hope my jetlag allows me to go shopping today, I really should have food, and maybe a fridge for cooling my food and some other things. And I really want to buy a bed, a real bed, not just a tatami mat or how that thing is really called._

 _Did I mention that I hate flying? And I will have to fly for more than ten hours! I really don`t want to do that. But I will pull through. I have to go now, so I will see you soon. If my plane doesn`t crash^^…_

 _Maybe that was not the best idea to think about. No, no, not a good idea, not at all._

 _So, have to go._

 _We will see us soon._

Hastily I shoved my laptop back in my trunk and locked it again, nearly running with my trunk behind me. I had just a few more minutes before my plane would be ready to board and I really wanted to board early! Even if I was scared shitless…

To board and to check in my trunk didn`t take too long and soon I was sitting inside the plane, staring outside through one of this tiny windows. My heart was beating a mile a minute and it wouldn`t stop till I sat my feet on ground again, I just knew it. I really had to distract myself or else I would go crazy!

Maybe if I would make a list? For the things I still had to buy? Yes, that would help me!

I pulled my small notebook out of my handbag and a pen. Opening it at an unused page I started to write the necessities down, because, let's face it, I had nothing. All of my old furniture was sold to get some more money for everything. My grandmother and my grandfather gave me a monthly allowance but it would take months to get enough money to buy furniture, so I just sold everything I wouldn`t need anymore. It took me a while to write everything down and when I was finished I had written the whole page full.

Smiling I lifted my head again. We should be in the air, now, right? It couldn't take that long, right?

"Ladies and Gentleman, prepare for take-off. Righten your seats and fasten your seatbelts please! We will take off in a few minutes and then we will be on a non-stop flight to Domino City! Your meals will be served in a few hours. If any of you want to get a blanket and a sleeping mask you just have to ask. I hope you will enjoy your flight with our company." I stared at the blonde, who was talking, my mouth hanging open. I could literally feel my thoughts freeze.

No… No that just couldn't be right… We just HAD to be in air!

NOOOOOOOO!

My head met the seat in front of me a little bit rudely, but I didn`t care that much right now.

* * *

"So… tired… Must sleep… now." There, somewhere in front of me was a wooden door, I just knew that but it was so hard to keep my eyes open. The flight had been so long, and I hadn`t been able to sleep for a few minutes because I was so fucking scared! I was more than sure that even the bags under my eyes had bags under their eyes!

Soon after my landing, gathering my trunk, wobbling out of the terminal and catching one of the many cabs around there I had called my landlord to arrange a fast meeting for the key. This meeting had only lasted for maybe 5 minutes before the nice old man just shoved the old looking key in my shaking hands and pushed me in the right direction, he even helped me pay the cab driver, because I had forgotten to change my money… The nice old man just laughed about it and said that I could throw the money in his letterbox, or maybe I had misunderstood him and he just told me I was to cook for him the next three weeks. I sincerely hoped it was the former, wouldn`t be good to search for a new landlord this fast.

My fingers fiddled with the, quiet heavy, key, searching for the keyhole. After a few tries I was just about to start crying, why wouldn`t this rotten door open up already to let me in and just crash on the mat!, the key slipped in. Hastily I opened it and stumbled in, my trunk on my heels. It was hard to keep my balance, but I succeeded, barely.

I stepped into a small hallway, maybe one meter in length. 3 doors, not including the now closed one behind me, led to other rooms and I had no indication which would lead me to my paradise! I groaned, left my trunk near the front door and just opened the one to my right. A bright light greeted me, reflected on porcelain and a big mirror. Hissing I pushed the door close again.

"Bathroom… To bright… Want bed…" murmuring I pulled open the next of the wooden menaces and stared inside a very big kitchen, where the windows were shut slightly to leave the light outside. The kitchen was really, really big and there was already furniture! There was a stove and cupboards and a heavy table made of a dark wood. It matched the two chairs and the seat bench in the corner. The front on cupboards and shelves were a friendly green. I instantly loved it, green was and is my absolute favorite color!

But there was no bed… or anything else to sleep on.

So back in the hallway and through the last door. This room was also very big, the whole apartment was just huge! I never expected that! But it was very nice. The windows were shut and the shutters were in place, making the room dark. On a small side table beside the door was a small tatami mat, still in wrapping. I just about tore in it and rolled it open on the floor, not caring about etiquettes or something else, I was just so fucking tired.

The last thing I remember clearly is, that I collapsed onto it. And then blackness washed over me like waves in the ocean.

* * *

 **I have even build my own theme deck, with cards that i imagined myself. But till we get there, it will take a while^^**


End file.
